A wide variety of semiconductor devices, and methods of making semiconductor devices, are known. Some of these devices are designed to emit light, such as visible or near-visible (e.g. ultraviolet or near infrared) light. Examples include electroluminescent devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes, wherein an electrical drive current or similar electrical signal is applied to the device so that it emits light. Another example of a semiconductor device designed to emit light is a re-emitting semiconductor construction (RSC).
Unlike an LED, an RSC does not require an electrical drive current from an external electronic circuit in order to emit light. Instead, the RSC generates electron-hole pairs by absorption of light at a first wavelength λ1 in an active region of the RSC. These electrons and holes then recombine in potential wells in the active region to emit light at a second wavelength λ2 different from the first wavelength λ1, and optionally at still other wavelengths λ2, λ3, and so forth depending on the number of potential wells and their design features. The initiating radiation or “pump light” at the first wavelength λ1 is typically provided by a blue, violet, or ultraviolet emitting LED coupled to the RSC. Exemplary RSC devices, methods of their construction, and related devices and methods can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,831 (Miller et al.), U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2007/0284565 (Leatherdale et al.) and US 2007/0290190 (Haase et al.), PCT Publication WO 2009/048704 (Kelley et al.), and pending U.S. Application Ser. No. 61/075,918, “Semiconductor Light Converting Construction” (Attorney Docket No. 64395US002), filed Jun. 26, 2008, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When reference is made herein to a light at a particular wavelength, the reader will understand that reference is being made to light having a spectrum whose peak wavelength is at the particular wavelength.
Of particular interest to the present application are light sources that are capable of emitting white light. In some cases, known white light sources are constructed by combining an electroluminescent device such as a blue-emitting LED with first and second RSC-based luminescent elements. The first luminescent element may, for example, include a green-emitting potential well that converts some of the blue light to green light, and transmits the remainder of the blue light. The second luminescent element may include a potential well that converts some of the green and/or blue light it receives from the first luminescent element into red light, and transmits the remainder of the blue and green light. The resulting red, green, and blue light components combine to allow such a device, which is described (among other embodiments) in WO 2008/109296 (Haase), to provide substantially white light output.
Other known white light sources are constructed by combining a blue-emitting LED with a layer of yellow phosphor, such as cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG:Ce). Some of the blue light is absorbed by the phosphor and re-emitted as yellow light, and some of the blue light passes through the phosphor layer. The transmitted blue light combines with the re-emitted yellow light to produce an output beam having an overall output spectrum that is perceived as nominally white light.
Device-to-device variations in phosphor layer characteristics and/or other design details give rise to device-to-device differences in the output spectrum and corresponding differences in perceived color, with some LED/phosphor devices providing a “cool” white color and others providing a “warm” white color, for example. A given “shade” of white may be plotted as an (x,y) color coordinate on a conventional CIE chromaticity diagram, and can be characterized by a color temperature as is known by those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,405 (Ducharme et al.) discusses some of these aspects of LED/phosphor devices, and reports that some commercial LED/phosphor devices exhibit color temperatures of 20,000 degrees Kelvin (20,000K) while others exhibit color temperatures of 5750K. The '405 patent also reports that a single one of these LED/phosphor devices allows for no control of color temperature, and that a system with a desired range of color temperature cannot be generated with one device alone. The '405 patent goes on to describe an embodiment in which two such LED/phosphor devices are combined with an optical long-pass filter (a transparent piece of glass or plastic tinted so as to enable only longer wavelength light to pass through) that shifts the color temperature of the devices, and then a specific third LED (an Agilent HLMP-EL 18 amber LED) is added to these filtered LED/phosphor devices to provide a 3-LED embodiment with adjustable color temperature.